Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Expolors of Fate
by 1Scooby
Summary: Based off an RP with friends.
1. New Pokemon

**Me: Hi you guys!**

**Binky: Hiya!**

**Me: This is a PMD story. This is going to be based off an RP with two of my friends.**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: I know NOTHING, just my OC Sparks. My two friends, Timmy and Amie own their two characters for the story and RP we're doing. So, sit back and enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 1: The New Pokemon

The sun was shinning high in the sky. Two Pokemon, a Blaziken and a Piplup, were going to join a resuce team, but there was a little problem with that.. One of them was a bit scared to do so, so the two Pokemon went to the beach, there they saw a Pokemon laying in the sand, by the clear blue water. Both of the Pokemon ran over to the other one in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" the Piplup asked.

"Can you hear us?" added the Blaziken.

The Pokemon set up with a groan. It blinked and looked at the two Pokemon in front of it. Both of the fire-type and water-type smiled seeing that the Pokemon was okay. While the new Pokemon blinked at them in wonder, thinking that it couldn't have been these two that just called it from it's sleep could it?

"You're okay!"

"Ah! You j-just talked! And you're Pokemon!" the new Pokemon gasped in shock.

"Yeah, and so are you," said the Piplup. "You're a Pikachu."

"What? No! I'm a _human!"_

_"_you look like a normal Pikachu to us," the Blaziken said.

The Pokemon went over to the water and looked at itself. Indeed it was a , this Pikachu was female, for it had a heart-shapped tail to show that it was a girl and not a boy. The yellow mouse-like Pokemon jumped back in shock at seeing this.

"I _am_ a Pikachu!" she gasped out, but then added more softly, "But how.. I was just a human not so long ago.."

"You were a human? You're not joking, are you?" questioned the huge fire-type Pokemon.

The Pikachu shook her head. "I'm serious! I was one!"

"But if you were, why are you a Pokemon now?" the small water-type asked, blinking at this.

"I dunno..."

"Well, do you have a name? I'm Amie, and this is Timmy," the Piplup said.

Timmy waved. "Hi."

"My name's Jas," the Pikachu told them.

Both Pokemon smiled.

"Glad to meet you!"

The electric-type grinned at that. "Same here."


	2. Joining the Guild

**Me: Hi you guys!**

**Binky: Hiya!**

**Me: I hoped you all enjoyed CHapter 1.**

**Binky: Well I know Timmy and Amie did.**

**Me: Yeah. THanks for your review guys! Now, without waiting any longer.. To Chapter 2!**

**Binky: Yes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Joining the Guild**

**My POV**

"I got an idea," Timmy said.

"What?" Amie and I asked.

"Maybe if you join with us and start a rescue team we can find out what happened to you!"

I blinked at this. "Okay, but what's a recuse team?"

"A rescue team rescues stranded or lost Pokemon in dungeons. Recently, dungeons have been popping up all over the place and Pokemon are getting lost in them. Timmy and I were about to signing up but Timmy chickened out," Amie told me.

Timmy sweatdropped neveously at that, and looked at his friend. "You didn't have to tell her that you know!"

I chuckled. "Well, that sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Great! Follow us!"

We came to the Guild and a big pink Pokemon was on it.

"Wow.." I said, looking up at it.

Amie stepped on this gate-looking thing and a voice called out, "Pokemon deteled! Pokemon deteled!"

"Who's footprint?" asked another voice.

"The footprint is Piplup's!" the first vioce called out.

Then Timmy stepped up and it did the same for him. After that, he stepped back and stood by Amie.

"There's someone with you.. YOU starnger! Get up here on the gate!" the 2nd voice called.

"I guess they mean you," Timmy said.

_Yeah, what gave you that idea? I'm the only one that hasn't went up yet, Timmy. But that doesn't look very safe.. It might break or hurt my feet-er paws.. But Amie and Timmy did it, so it can't be bad._

I walked up and stood on the gate-looking thingy. The same thing happened to me, yet.. they couldn't tell what footprint it was.

"What do you mean, YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I dunno, what I don't know.. But I think it's Pikachu's!"

"You THINK?"

"Well, it's not like you see one around here!"

"Mmm.. You're right. You DON'T see a Pikachu in these parts. You all may ENTER!"

The three of us walked in.

"Are you the Pokemon that just came in?" a voice asked from behind us.

We turned to see a Chatot.

"Yep," Timmy said.

"And we went to join to be a rescue team," added Amie.

"Fine. COme this way."

We followed the Chatot to a door.

"Guild Master, It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" he called.

_Bossy much?_I thought, as we followed him in.

A big pink Pokemon stood there. Chatot tried to talk to it, but it didn't move. We all sweatdropped. Findally the Pokemon turned around.

"Hi friends!" he said.

"Wigglytuff, these Pokemon would like to become a rescue team," Chatot said.

"Well okay!" Wigglytuff said. "What's your team name?"

"Our team name?" I asked.

"We havn't thought of one.." Timmy said.

"Do you have one, Jas?" Amie asked.

"Mmm..." I crossed my front paws thinking for a few heartbeats before I grinned. "Team Friendship!"

"Okay." After a flash of light, Wigglytuff continued. "Okay, you're appentices at the Guild."

"Alright!"


End file.
